A Star and A Stray Dog
by Chitaka
Summary: Set after the series ends. After dating for five years, Renji and Rukia finally decide to get married and raise a family. This story covers from right before their marrage-well after their kid becomes a Soul Reaper. M Later lemons, violence and language!
1. The Deuel and The Promise

**A Star and A Stray Dog**

**The Duel and The Promise**

Swords clashed together over and over, one's wielder fighting to gain the other fighting to protect. Nearly an hour into the battle and not a single drop of blood has been shed, not one cut made. Another clash of swords, this time the red haired combatant coming closer to cutting his adversary.

_Today is the day…I finally beat you! _Renji thought as he dodged a slice from his captain's blade. More determined than ever, Renji had decided playtime was long over.

"Roar! Zabimaru!" Renji shouted, waving his hand over the length of his Zanpaku-to, changing it to its released Shikai form. Keeping his eye on Byakuya he slashed out with his sword, coming closer and closer to connecting with each attempted slice. Suddenly, as Renji took his stance for another attempt, his eyes locked on to his captain, Byakuya disappeared in a flash. _Kuso! Flash step! This'll be a lot harder now…_ Renji realized. Turning around to once again search for his target, blood splattered on the ground as Byakuya appeared in an instant before Renji and sliced him through the mid-section.

_Cough… _blood sprayed from Renji's mouth onto the one pearly white ground of the Seireitei out side of the Squad 6 HQ. Keeping his feet planted firmly on the ground Renji whipped around and was able to see Byakuya even through his slightly clouded vision. Whipping Zabimaru at him three more consecutive times, the third one barely connected with his white Captains robe leaving a tear in its wake as the sword retracted again. Byakuya stood firmly in his spot, confident in his abilities as if to mock his Lieutenant.

"Your blade cannot touch me…ever" Byakuya reminded in his over-used, arrogant tone.

"Heh…Wanna bet!?" Renji retorted, cocky as ever. He knew he had no choice but to win this fight…for him…and for Rukia. Losing was not an option this time.

"Scatter. Senbon Zakura." The stoic Captain chanted, rotating his sword to a vertical position. The sword began to glow a pinkish color…another clash and the attack was stopped as Renji's Zabimaru struck the smaller Zanpaku-to, mid-attack. Byakuya, distracted with his failed attack, was now susceptible to attack. The second slice with Zabimaru connected with Byakuya's shoulder, the third sliced through his side, causing him to falter slightly. He looked stunned as his own blood splattered to the pearly white ground and his pure white captains cloak was torn and stained.

"Hah! You were saying?" Renji boasted indignantly. Zabimaru retracted and he stood in front of his baffled captain with a confident look on his face.

"Surprising. You actually managed to cut me. However, you'll be dead before you get another chance to do it again." Byakuya informed him. Both combatants took their stances and were both carefully planning their next attack.

_Fwish! _In less than a second, Byakuya was behind Renji and before he could react, Renji's side was sliced open and blood gushed out of the wound. Renji stumbled a bit as he made a move to escape Byakuya. Finally with and idea, Renji's eyes sparkled and he smirked, confident his idea would work, though it was risky as he'd never used it before. Renji swung Zabimaru at the raven-haired captain and it connected with his left arm, no more than a second later, with a flash-step Renji was on Byakuya's opposite side and slashed at him again, connecting with his right arm, knocking Senbon Zakura out of his hand, on to the ground at least 15ft away. As his 3rd and final move before Zabimaru retracted again, Renji used another flash step to get behind his dumbfounded captain and slashed at him again, tearing his right shoulder, no doubt damaging a ligament or tendon. Zabimaru retracted again and Byakuya turned to face Renji. If he had no sword, he had to think of something else, fast.

Extending his hand out in front of him, Byakuya muttered "Hado 33: Pale Fire Crash!" and instantly a column of blue flame shot at Renji, hitting him in the chest and knocking him backwards. In the time it took for Renji to pick himself up, Byakuya regained custody of his zanpaku-to, though with his right shoulder in the condition it was, it was somewhat difficult for him to wield it. Not giving Renji an opening to attack, Byakuya once again rotated his sword to a straight vertical position and confidently said "Scatter! Senbon Zakura!" In no time at all the seemingly endless blades shredded through Renji's body, causing blood to spray every which way and the top half of Renji's kimono was almost non-existent it was so torn.

"Ahhhhhhh!!" Renji's booming cry of pain could've been heard throughout the Soul Society as he fell to the ground, covered in his own blood. _No! It will __**not **__end like this! Losing this fight is not an option! I have to defeat Captain Kuchiki f-for Rukia! _He swore, thinking of the love of his life, most of the reason he was fighting Byakuya here was for his permission to marry Rukia, as well as to take his position as Squad 6 captain, thus forcing Byakuya to retire as a Soul Reaper. Slowly getting back up, Renji waved his hand over his zanpaku-to again. "Hihio Zabimaru!" he roared. His Zanpaku-to thus changing form again, this time from a sword, to an enormous snake and a fur garment appearing on Renji's shoulders. Renji smirked and without further anticipation, Renji lashed his Zanpaku-to out at Byakuya who just barely avoided it.

_He's slowing down. A little more, and I can get him! _Renji thought as he swung the massive weapon again at his opponent, this time the nose of the large, serpentine, whip-like sword just grazed his arm.

_I need to end this battle. It's been raging for too long now. _Byakuya decided. "Scatter! Senbon Zakura Kageyoshi!" Byakuya chanted, dropping his sword, which passed through the blood-stained ground as if it were water. Two rows of large blades formed parallel to eachother on either side of their owner. The blades started to glow a bright pinkish color and dispersed into the air, though nearly five seconds later, the expected cries of pain and agony were lacking, which puzzled Byakuya a great deal. Looking in Renji's direction he saw that Renji had used his bankai as a shield, the giant serpent-sword was coiled around him thus making him impervious to any damage.

As soon as all the minute blades of Senbon Zakura had gone back to their solidified, single sword form with Byakuya, a command was heard from Renji's direction.

"Zabimaru! Higazekko!" he shouted, thereby disconnecting the spiritual pressure linking the segments together and causing the segments to fly around in a group, shredding anything they touched. Their target was of corse Byakuya and once they found their way to him, they all but mutilated his body, causing him to fall to the ground, barely conscious and Zabimaru to revert back to its unreleased form.

Renji walked towards Byakuya and simply said "Looks like I finally surpassed you, Captain Kuchiki." Not to say Renji was in fine condition, his Kimono was torn in most areas, he had blood running down his arms and the side of his face, there was a large gash in his side, and various slices throughout his upper body.

"Y-you have my…p-permission to _cough cough _marry…Rukia." Byakuya told him "A-and, as of Sunday evening…I w-will retire as a _cough! _Soul…Reaper and a-appoint you Renji, _cough cough_ captain of Squad 6. As was the terms for our fight…" He finished.

Overjoyed at the last 2 things being said, Renji bowed in thanks to his Captain and ran off (with a few flash steps in the mix) to the Squad 4 HQ to be healed and tell them of Byakuya's physical status and whereabouts as well. Ecstatic, he made a mental list of everything he had to get done _Get my wounds taken care of…Change my uniform out of this bloody and torn one, yeah that's a must…Buy a ring…Think of a romantic night out with Rukia…Go on said date and propose…yeah that sounds about right. _He couldn't remember the last time he had felt such a sense of pride, accomplishment and happiness all in one day…though he was a tad nervous about the events to come.

**Alright, that's a nice****place to stop. This is my second attempt at a RenjixRukia pairing, though last time was a oneshot that sucked, this has some story to it as you can probably see. Yes there will be RenjixRukia lemons in later chapters, maybe chapter 3, I'll see how everything goes. The More reviews I get, the faster I update, so DO NOT forget to review!!**

**Special Thanks: ****To one of my best friends, Sano-chan! (Bianca) for nagging me to finish this chapter and giving me a deadline to finish it by…eventhough I was about a day late. Arigato Sano-chan!**

**Disclaimers:**** I own NOTHING except the specific plot of this fic. All credit goes to Tite Kubo, Shueisha, Shonen Jump, ect. And for future disclaimers, I don't warn about lemons, they're easy enough to find and pick out. **


	2. Proposal

**A Star and A Stray Dog**

**Proposal**

From the jewelers, Renji was running back to the (rather large) house that he and Rukia shared. They weren't very rich, but thanks to Rukia's ties to nobility, the two lovers were able to live together in a larger than normal home on the west side of the Seireitei. With the ring in his pocket, as he neared their block, Renji decided the perfect place to take Rukia for their night out.

As he walked in the door to their house, Renji heard water running and figured she must be in the shower. In most people's houses, you expect to see a coat rack by the door, however their house had a zanpaku-to rack instead. Renji hung Zabimaru next to Rukia's Sode no Shirayuki, the completely white zanpaku-to, the only one like it, and walked down the hallway. Upon passing the bathroom, he saw the door was open about half way and caught a glimpse of Rukia stepping out of the shower stall. That image in mind, he decided to have a little fun. Silently he stepped into the bathroom behind Rukia, being sure to conceal his spiritual pressure. He then grabbed Rukia from behind in a loving embrace. Rukia gasped and her cheeks turned slightly red.

"Hey there beautiful" Renji greeted, kissing her on the cheek. Rukia giggled, Renji's warm breath tickled her neck as he spoke to her. Renji growled deep in his throat and moved his hands upward and placed one on each of Rukia's small breasts. Rukia let out a small moan and spun herself around in his arms.

"Haha, hey there." Rukia giggled as she stood on her tiptoes to kiss him. Renji then lifted her up and buried his face in her neck again.

"Mmmmm, you smell nice" Renji told her inhaling deeply. Rukia smiled at him and laid a small kiss on the tip of his nose as he set her back on the ground.

"Hey, whaddya say we go out tonight, hm?" he offered, still not letting her out of his hold, beginning to trace light circles with his thumb over her mid-section.

Rukia let out a small laugh. "Sure. What'd you have in mind?" she asked, still lightly giggling.

"You'll see" Renji told her, smirking.

"Alright. Lemme just get ready" Rukia said "Which I can't very well do with you hanging on to me like this" she continued in her matter-of-factly voice, turning around to kiss him on the cheek once more as he let her go.

Renji left the bathroom and went to go sit on the living room couch. Feeling the ring in the pocket of his hakama, he silently debated on ideas of what to say, he was nervous to say the least. _Agh, what do I have to be nervous about? I love her more than life itself…but what if I freeze up. And then there's still how to tell her that I'm taking Captain Kuchiki's position as Captain of squad six in only 3 days. Damn. _He said to himself.

After about a half-hour of waiting, Rukia stepped into the living room clad in her Soul Reaper shihokshou, just as he was. Renji stood up and walked over to her, taking her tiny hand in his.

"C'mon lets go" Rukia said eagerly. Renji was not very good at keeping secrets so she knew something was up and was itching to find out what.

After walking through the Seireitei for a short time, chatting about various odds and ends, they came to a small, but elegant restaurant. Upon entry they were guided to their table and presented with menus. Renji fidgeted slightly, he was so on edge he nearly poured his glass of water down the neck of his kimono when he went to take a sip. Rukia laughed at this, being used to the always-aware Renji, she never knew him to get nervous about anything.

In a short while the waiter came back to take their orders, Rukia had decided on a dango and sashimi combo with asari soup; Renji had decided on a sushi and beef combo with miso soup and curry rice. When the waiter had left, there was an awkward silence due to Renji's anxiety. Deciding to break the silence Rukia had asked Renji as to why he was behaving so strangely. Not wanting to reveal the whole truth yet Renji wracked his brain for an answer.

"Well…um…to tell you the truth…the reason I was so late coming home is part of it. It's that earlier today I challenged Captain Kuchiki to a duel…with two conditions, one of which was, if I beat him, he'd retire as a Soul Reaper and I'd become the new Captain of Squad 6. I won and I still cant believe it, so I'm a tad on edge." Renji explained. Rukia gasped and covered her mouth with her hands.

"Oh my gosh, how did you- Renji congratulations!" Rukia exclaimed reaching across the table to hug him. She was so happy she didn't bother to ask about the second condition for Renji's fight…or realize that Renji's answer didn't really answer her question, which Renji was relatively thankful for, now wasn't his idea of the right time to propose.

"When's the ceremony?" asked a very curious Rukia.

"Sunday at 5pm. I worked it out with Captain Kuchiki and Captain Yamamoto straight after the fight…well after the both of is were healed that is heh heh" Renji answered.

Rukia gasped "That's three days from now! Wow, if we wanna have a party I'd better get started with the plans!" Rukia blurted out. Renji couldn't help but smirk at how enthusiastic she was being about this whole deal, it was so out of character for her.

When their food came they thanked the waiter, broke their chopsticks and with a small bowing gesture to eachother, in unison they both said "Itadakimasu" and proceeded with eating their meals.

After dinner they had decided to skip desert and left the restaurant. Renji took Rukia by the hand and smiled at her.

"C'mon, there's one more place I wanna take you" he said kissing her on the cheek. He led her down a familiar road and then they began to walk up to a grassy plateau that suddenly looked all too memorable to Rukia. When they reached the top she had recognized it to be Soukyoku Hill. However, the Soukyoku blade was no longer there and the stand remained broken and instead of the barren desert terrain the hill once had, there was now lush grass with park benches placed around the area. Rukia glanced up at Renji and gave him a confused look.

"Recently they made Soukyoku hill a Seireitei national park dedicated to everyone who helped to expose Aizen. Just after Ichigo was made Squad 5 Captain actually. See, if you hadn't avoided coming here for so long you might know that." Renji explained adding a small joke at the end to poke fun at his girlfriend. Rukia jabbed him in the arm playfully. Renji just laughed and bent down to kiss her.

As if on cue fireworks of many different colors exploded from behind them, seemingly coming from West Rukon. Renji moved his lips away from Rukia's and knelt down on one knee in front of her. Rukia's eyes widened as she realized why Renji had been so on edge the whole night.

"Rukia, we've been together practically our whole lives, and I can't remember a time your smile and kind words didn't make me feel at ease. I love you more than anything in the whole universe and I want to spend the rest of my life with you, if you will have me as your husband…Rukia Kuchiki, will you marry me?" Renji asked, not stuttering or tripping up at all. Again Rukia gasped and her eyes welled up with tears of joy.

"Yes…Yes Renji I will" Rukia replied as Renji slipped a beautiful diamond ring on her petit finger, the sparkling diamond in the shape of a heart.

Renji stood up and held the weeping Rukia close to him, kissing the top of her head. Rukia wrapped her arms around Renji and tried to will herself to stop crying. Wiping the tears away from her eyes Renji softly laid his lips on hers, though the gentle kiss didn't last long as Rukia added a little more pressure.

"I love you" Rukia told him as she broke away from the kiss.

"Mmm Rukia… I love you too" Renji replied encircling his arms around Rukia's waist. The two definitely would be busy the next few months leading up to the wedding.

**Yay! I'm finally done! Sorry I was a day passed my deadline, but my computer wasn't working one of my free days and the other day I was dead tired and ended up falling asleep before I got a chance to write. I hope you liked this chapter…honestly I didn't really like the beginning too much, in my opinion it got better once the fireworks started and the whole proposal scene was goin on. But PLEASE tell me what you think, good or bad. ****Warning:**** Next chapter is probably gunna be rather long, it'll contain Renji's promotion ceremony and party and then a special surprise. The warning is that it'll be VERY steamy in parts. Stay Tuned!!! And PLEASE REVIEW!!!!**

**Disclaimers: **** I do not own Bleach!!! If I did Renji and Rukia would be together already, so would Orihime and Uryu and Toshiro Wouldn't be such an ass, but that's not the case. Also, I 'll say it again: I DO NOT stick lemon warnings in the middle of chapters, if you don't like em, find em and skip em. However I wouldn't recommend it because my lemons usually advance the story in some way.**


	3. Long Day

Long Day

The bright morning sunlight crept over the horizon in the Seireitei and peeked through the windows as a small raven-haired Soul Reaper awoke from the night's rest.

_He looks so peaceful…_ Rukia thought, staring at her still-sleeping fiancée beside her. As Rukia began to worm her way out of bed, she felt a firm hand around her tiny wrist and looked back at Renji.

"I thought you were still sleeping" she said as she settled back down a little closer to him.

"Well, you thought wrong" he chuckled, taking her other wrist and pinning her down under him. She struggled for a second underneath him causing him to smirk, before realizing resistance was futile, so she'd just have to let him have his way with her for now.

"I was planning on letting you sleep since today's your big day." Rukia told him. Renji simply shrugged before roughly capturing her mouth in a kiss.

"Just wait till the day's over, then _I _have a surprise for _you._" He hinted, knowing full well Rukia hated to be kept in the dark and she'd try nearly anything to get at least a hint. Rukia groaned in displeasure.

"You're really not fair" she pouted…well fake pouted anyway.

"You'll find out later" he smirked.

The rest of the morning was pretty normal, they took showers, had breakfast, Rukia had to go food shopping for the party later. When she got back to the house she began to set up decorations and cook; and after many tries, she finally persuaded Renji to atleast do some vacuuming.

After what seemed like an eternity of cleaning, cooking and prepping, it was finally time to get ready for the ceremony. As Renji was getting changed into his Soul Reaper attire and began to tie his lieutenant's badge around his arm he stopped and smiled, remembering he no longer needed it and that this would be the last time he ever wore it, soon to be replaced forever with a Captain's cloak.

At the Central 46 HQ before the ceremony was to begin, all the Captains and their Lieutenants in front of them stood at attention before the Central 46 and Capt. Yammamoto. The other seated officers sat amongst the audience. Rukia, now Lieutenant of Squad 6 looked out to the crowd and saw Orihime, Uryu, Chad, Yoroichi, Urahara, the mod souls; all their friends seated amongst the Soul Reapers.

"People of the Seireitei!" Capt. Yamamoto began "Today we gather for this momentous and rare occasion. Biding good luck in retirement to the ever-dutiful Captain Byakuya Kuchiki of Squad 6; and promoting Lieutenant Renji Abarai also of Squad 6, to take his place as Captain." As Yamamoto said this, cheers and whistles were heard from the crowd and Renji smirked.

"Lieutenant Renji Abarai, Lieutenant Rukia Kuchiki and Captain Byakuya Kuchiki, please step foreword." Capt. Yamamoto ordered. As the three stepped foreword, Yamamoto began to speak again, "Byakuya Kuchiki, you here by resign as a Soul Reaper and pass your captain status to your lieutenant Renji Abarai?"

"Yes" Byakuya said simply.

"Very well." As Yamamoto said this, Rukia took the Captain's cloak off her brother and tried as best she could (what with their severe height difference) to put it on Renji. "Then Renji Abarai, remove your Lieutenants badge and wear with pride the cloak of the Squad 6 Captain. Serve us well and guide your squad with wisdom and good judgment." Yamamoto declared as Rukia finished putting the cloak on Renji. Renji bowed his head to Capt. Yamamoto and ex. Captain Kuchiki. Byakuya backed down off the platform and Renji and Rukia reclaimed their places among the captains and lieutenants of the 13 Court Guard Squads.

"As it stands now: Captain Soi Fon of Squad 2, Captain Izuru Kira of Squad 3, Captain Retsu Unohana of Squad 4, Captain Ichigo Kurosaki of Squad 5, Captain Renji Abarai of Squad 6, Captain Sajin Komamura of Squad 7, Captain Shunsui Kyoraku of Squad 8, Captain Shuuhei Hisagi of Squad 9, Captain Toshiro Hitsugaya of Squad 10, Captain Kenpachi Zaraki of Squad 11, Captain Mayuri Kurotsuchi of Squad 12 and Captain Jushiro Ukitake of Squad 13; serve us well as valued officers of the 13 Court Guard Squads. Lieutenant Marechiyo Omaeda of Squad 2, Lieutenant Isane Kotetsu of Squad 4, Lieutenant Momo Hinamori of Squad 5, Lieutenant Rukia Kuchiki of Squad 6, Lieutenant Tetsuzaimon Iba of Squad 7, Lieutenant Nanao Ise of Squad 8, Lieutenant Rangiku Matsumoto of Squad 10, Lieutenant Yachiru Kusajishi of Squad 11, Lieutenant Nemu Kurotsuchi of Squad 12 and Kiyone Kotetsu of Squad 13; serve us and your captains loyally. It is up to each and every one of you to uphold the peace in the Soul Society and the World of the living. Serve us well." Yamamoto stated.

"Yes sir!" the captains and lieutenants replied in unison. In an instant they all vanished simultaneously with a flash-step.

* * *

Later on at Rukia and Renji's house everyone was drinking, dancing, talking and overall enjoying the party. It was safe to say Sentaro and Kiyone were already drunk as anybody they talked to had a hard time understanding their slurred speech. On the other side of the room Renji and Rukia were catching up with Ichigo, Orihime, Uryu and Chad.

"How are things there in Karakura?" Ichigo asked, as it had been ages since he'd been to his hometown.

"Fine. Not as many hollow attacks now-a-days thanks to Uryu.'' Orihime said cheerfully, latching on to Uryu's arm and kissing him on the cheek. Uryu blushed and pushed up his glasses.

"It wasn't all me you know, Chad helped too." Uryu explained.

"Oh my gosh! Rukia! You didn't tell us you guys were engaged!" Orihime shrieked when the sparkling ring on Rukia's finger caught her eye. Renji smirked; they were going to keep it a surprise for later, but so much for that.

"No shit. When did this happen?" Ichigo asked, surprised after more closely examining Rukia's hand. Rukia blushed and Renji put his arm around her waist.

"Earlier this week." Renji said. They all nodded in understanding.

"So have you guys done it yet?" Ichigo asked.

"Ichigo!" Rukia, Orihime and Uryu yelled in unison.

"Ouch. Jeez it was just a question!" shouted Ichigo after being slapped by Rukia and Orihime.

While Rukia, Orihime and Uryu were lecturing Ichigo on why not to ask personal, perverted questions in public, Renji was pulled off to the side by some of the other Captains who wanted to chat his ear off about 'what it means to be a captain'. Renji rolled his eyes, he never was one to listen to the advice or lectures of others. To make things worse, Ichigo walked over to the microphone in the front of the room and called for everyone's attention in a slightly drunken voice.

"Hey Everyone! Rukia Kuchiki and Renji Abarai are engaged!" Ichigo shouted into the microphone, breaking into a fit of laughter afterwards. Rukia slapped her forehead and made a mental note to pummel her orange-haired friend later.

"What the hell?! Dude are you freaking drunk?!" Renji yelled, clearly more than a little pissed off. Though something neither Renji nor Rukia expected, everyone began to cheer. Rukia blushed and Renji took her by the waist.

"Congratulations guys!" Ichigo again shouted into the microphone.

"Congratulations Captain!" Renji heard some voices off to the side say. He looked over and saw Momo, Izuru and Yumichika waving at him and figured they must've been the ones to say it. Renji smiled inwardly, he and Rukia both had truly climbed the proverbial latter of success from one of the lowest districts in Rukon all the way to Captain and lieutenant of the 13 Court Guard Squads and now one of the most respected couples in all the Soul Society.

Thanks to peripheral vision, seeing out of the corner of his eye Ichigo talking to the DJ snapped Renji out of his trip down memory lane. Before he knew it, he and Rukia were pushed out onto the make-shift dance floor and the song "Every Time We Touch" began to play and with the rhythm of the song the couple started to dance slowly, earning a series of "Aww's" from their friends and the other Soul Reapers. As the song began to speed up, so did the couples dancing and soon Orihime and Uryu, Kisuke and Yoroichi, Izuru and Momo and every other couple in the Seireitei joined in and began to dance along with them.

On the other side of the room Ichigo gave himself a mental pat on the back as he watched everyone dancing…though thanks to him Renji's promotion party was successfully crashed and turned into more of an engagement party for the two of them. He knew he was probably going to get a slap from Rukia later, but he figured it was worth it.

Having nobody to dance with, Ichigo sat down on a chair and simply watched everyone else on the dance floor. He looked at Rukia's smiling face and how happy they both looked together.

"Well dude, I guess you won" he muttered nearly to himself, though as if he was talking to Renji.

As the night grew old everyone grew less and less sober…except Renji and Rukia that is, Rukia didn't exactly care much for alcohol and Renji thought that this wasn't exactly the best night to be drunk.

"Hey, Ruuukia…" started a very drunken Orihime, obviously slurring the simplest of words already. "The paaartyy was greet. Me and Uryuu are gonna head hoome noow. Goood luck tooo yoou and Renji." Orihime finished, somehow managing to string together a sentence in her drunken stupor.

"Thanks. See you later Orihime" Rukia giggled, fairly amused by her friends state of mind. Uryu waved to them as he attempted to lead a very dizzy Orihime out.

Rukia laughed and walked back over to Renji. "Hey, congratulations Captain of Squad 6." Rukia told him sweetly, before lightly kissing him. Renji took her by the waist and kissed her again.

"Thanks" he said with a smirk.

* * *

It had to now be atleast one in the morning and everyone had finally left just ten minutes ago. Renji was relaxing in the hot spring they had in an enclosed patio sort of area, like where you might expect to see an indoor pool. He relished in the hot water and steam, it was the first time he had gotten to relax since that morning, since the day had been so hectic. He leaned his head back, closed his eyes and took a deep breath, he could think of few things that could be more relaxing.

"How's the water?" Rukia asked, almost seductively with sweet undertones as she walked in. Renji opened his eyes and looked up at her smiling face. He saw she was only wearing a pale pink towel that was wrapped around her chest and just long enough to go barely past her bottom. He felt a proverbial emotional fire ignite within him as he looked at her, but decided to have a little fun.

"Why don't you come in and see for yourself?"

"Hmm…Maybe." She teased, sitting down on the edge of the pool of water and lightly kicked her feet around in the water, just enough to splash Renji. He couldn't take her teasing much longer, simply because he knew she was just playing along and messing with his head. She let out a small giggle, knowing she was obviously getting to him.

Renji moved over to where she was and took her by the wrist.

"You know you wanna join me." Renji said with a smirk. Then suddenly he pulled her down into the water, catching her in his firm embrace. A light blush adorned her cheeks as she realized her pink towel had floated off her and they were now naked and pressed against eachother.

Rukia jumped up slightly in the water and wrapped her legs around his waist, feeling his hardening erection pressed up against her center, she could tell the sensation drove him nearly insane. He held her bottom so as to support her and his other hand was buried in her soft hair at the back of her head and he pressed his lips firmly against hers.

She moaned into the kiss as Renji began to caress her thigh. As she broke the kiss she began to run her hands over his muscular chest and lightly trace his tattoos with her index finger. Renji carried her over to the edge of the bath until her back was pressed firmly against the cut-stone edge. He kissed her again, this time sliding his tongue into her sweet mouth. She played with his spiky red hair and eventually undid his ponytail, letting his crimson locks fall freely down to his shoulders.

"Rukia…" He breathed, breaking the kiss and sliding behind her so her back was now pressed up against his rock-hard abs. His left hand grabbed one of her tiny breasts and his other snaked lower to rub her clit at the same time; as if that wasn't driving her crazy enough he began to trail tiny, hot kisses down from her ear lobe to her collar bone. She could feel his unmistakable erection pressing up against the small of her back, all these pleasurable, erotic sensations he was arousing within her made her continuously moan and gasp his name breathlessly.

"R-Renji…gah! Renji…t-that feels…uhn…amazing…" she managed to get out in between moans and pants.

"Rukia. I wanna hear you scream, scream my name." He told her with an almost sinister smirk. "You know you want to." He insisted again.

"N-No…agh…n-never!" she gasped, refusing to comply with his demands, if for no other reason than to get on his nerves. Renji smirked, he inserted one finger inside her and caressed her walls causing her to moan even louder.

"Mmm…R-Renji!" Rukia screamed in pure elation as she released on his fingers. Renji smirked and kissed her cheek, obviously proud of himself.

He moved back in front of her, again resting her back on the smooth, stone surface. She felt his hardened shaft at her entrance and gave him a small, but shaky nod. Wincing slightly, she bit her lip as he entered her, she felt herself stretch to accommodate him. She let out a small whimper when he was fully inside her.

"Renji…go on" she panted, a mere few seconds after he had entered her. With that he began to thrust in and out of her vigorously, though being wary at all times not to hurt her too bad. The small raven-haired girl clawed at his back and they moaned in unison with each thrust he made and their bodies met in perfect sync every time. In almost no time at all, Renji began to feel twitching sensations in his groin and Rukia felt herself tighten around him; almost too soon for both their likings they reached a crescendo in perfect unison with eachother and their bodies went near limp after being wracked with such intense elation.

Renji slipped his now softening member out of her and they relaxed there, enjoying eachother's embrace in the afterglow of their love-making.

* * *

Halleluiah! Finally done! Sorry I'm almost 2 weeks overdue with this. Though honestly since I got only 1 review on the last chapter, I shouldn't have even written this, I shoulda focused on other stories. But again, thanks to Sano-teme bugging me, I wrote it -.- Plus, thanks to a certain someone, my life has been a huge emotional mess this whole week! Haha, so that's the main explanation for this being late.

Anyone who's read any of my stories before knows what comes next: Yes, my desperate plea for reviews! I don't care if they're good or bad, I like reviews! Also I'm gonna ask you guys to please check out summa my stuff on Fictionpress! Search for Chitaka under authors and you'll see my stuff, please read and review there! Especially since those stories are probably gonna b my main focus for quite a while! _**REVIEW!!!!**_

Again: Standard disclaimers apply. I don't own Bleach nor any of the characters, all credit for them goes to the rightful owner and genius creator Tite Kubo-sensei. Trust me, if I owned Bleach Renji and Rukia would be a couple already! Are they? No, so there ya go, I own nothing.


End file.
